Normal
by Pricat
Summary: Trinity is affected by the Big Bang gas one fateful night and becomes a meta human but is afraid of herself but Static wants to show her that being a meta human isn't bad and help her find a place she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For a long time I've wanted to write my own Static Shock fic as I love the show and hated when Cartoon Network canceled it but today is the day I write my first Static Shock fic so be nice. It's about a girl called Trinity who's lonely and doesn't fit in but she becomes a meta human and loves it but then is encouraged to join Ebon but Static wants to help Trinity use her powers for good and to maybe help her with the feelings she holds within her.**

**I hope people especially Static fans like.**

* * *

Trinity sighed as she walked home from school that first day but was mad at the kids in Dakota Union Junior High because of what she was but shook their words away as the breeze blew through her long purple hair.

She'd moved to Dakota with her mother and little sister Alexa a week ago but was still trying to deal with a lot of things in her life like her parent's divorce for example as they'd lived in Michigan but after turning thirteen a month ago, that was when the trouble started and her parents fought a lot which worried her and Alexa but mainly her as her six year old sister couldn't understand the seriousness of the divorce but Trinity didn't care as she had became a Goth and wore black.

She was also in awe of meta humans and wished she could be one because having powers would be better than being a regular kid as she smiled heading home but had no idea what Fate had in store for her..

* * *

Later that night Trinity was in her room but after her mother had gone out, she snuck out of the house and ran to the docks where she felt safe and where nobody would find her as she was nervous a lot about life and her family but suddenly a loud explosion broke her out of her thoughts as mysterious purple gas was everywhere as Trinity saw other kids there begin to change or get powers as she made her choice and breathed it in as she fell to her knees but before she blacked out, her eyes glowed with violet light as somebody had seen.

The cops had found her and got her into a police car but drove her home as her mother had returned but was scared hearing what had happened at the docks knowing that was the cause of the meta humans in Dakota as she was worried knowing it was possible her eldest daughter could be one but it wouldn't matter to her if she was one but worried about Alexa as the six year old saw her sister asleep on the couch as Taryn knew her younger daughter would be curious.

"Mommy what's wrong with Trinity?" she asked her.

Taryn sighed but would tell her if it happened but would get her tested just to be safe.

"She'll be fine honey but I need to make an appointment with the doctor for your sister." she replied.

"Is it because of that purple cloud?" Alexa asked her.

She nodded in reply to her daughter.

She hoped that Trinity would be okay.

Things had been rough for them but more so for Trinity.

* * *

The next morning Trinity awoke but felt strange as she remembered what had happened last night with that gas but smiled remembering it was why there were so many meta humans in Dakota as her head hurt a little as her eyes glowed with purple light but stopped as her mother came into the room but wondered why she wasn't upset about her sneaking out last night but had a feeling she was worried about the fact she could be a meta human but smiled at that thought as she could make things better.

She saw the clock and had a feeling she wasn't going to school today as her mother made her breakfast but afterwards, Trinity went to get dressed but as she was putting black lipstick on, her eyes glowed as the make up hovered in her hand which was cool but knew her mother would freak as she wouldn't like what she was seeing as she made it stop as she finished putting lipstick on and grabbed her backpack as she went downstairs and was listening to music on her MP3 player which made her in a good mood as her mother came in.

"Trinity we have to go." she said as the girl left the house with her mother.

She noticed on the drive to the doctor's, her mother was quiet as she knew they would take Trinity away from her but hoped that wouldn't happen as they arrived at the doctor's but Trinity hoped nothing would go wrong.

She sighed as she and her Mom were in the waiting room.


	2. Learning About Her Powers

**Normal**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter because I loved the show along with my sister but we both were mad they canceled it along with our other fave show Ozzy and Drix.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Trinity was nervous as she and her Mom were in the doctor's office as she was waiting for the doctor to give them the test results as she hoped that her Mom wouldn't find out that she was a meta human and was worried about every Bang Baby she heard about on the news but saw the doctor return and wanted to talk to her mother alone but Trinity was nervous as she saw others stare at her as her eyes glowed with purple light and stopped glowing.

She saw her mother come out but was looking worried but had a feeling her mother had found out she was a meta human as she followed her outside and into the car but knew she was very quiet as they arrived at the house as Trinity went upstairs but was feeling sad as she knew her Mom found out about her secret.

"_I hope she still cares about me._

_She'll probably tell Alexa._

_I don't want her to be afraid of me." _she thought.

She then saw her door open as her mother entered with a worried look in her eyes as she sat on the bed.

"I-I know what you are." she said as Trinity looked away from her.

"Yeah a freak." the teen muttered.

"Honey that's not true.

So you changed a little.

I bet your powers are cool.

Did you find out what they are?" she said smiling.

"No not yet Mom.

When my eyes glow with purple light, I feel like I can control and read minds along with moving things with my mind because I was nearly tempted to try out my powers on the doctor but decided not to." Trinity answered as Taryn looked in awe at her daughter.

"Does Alexa know.......... about my being a meta human?" Trinity asked.

"Not yet.

Besides there are some meta human kids in her class and she thinks they're cool." she answered her.

Trinity smiled hearing that as she saw her mother stroke her hair.

"I-I enrolled you in a program that helps kids like you cope with their powers." she answered.

Trinity was nervous at this as her mother knew that she didn't do well with other kids at school or anywhere else as she was shy and a loner but never let anybody see that as Taryn left her daughter as she was going to order dinner for her kids as she was going out with somebody she'd met as Trinity sighed as she knew that she and Alexa were nervous whenever she did this.

She hoped things would be okay as she went to see what her sister was doing but found Alexa in her room but saw her sister's eyes glow with light as something appeared beside her.

Trinity smiled knowing her sister was a meta human but only her and her Mom knew as Alexa's powers enabled her to bring anything she created with her imagination to life but she wasn't allowed to do it at school but didn't care as a small monster kid was colouring with her as Alexa.

Alexa then saw her sister's eyes glow with purple light as a crayon flew over to her hand and caught it as she was amazed seeing her bigger sister do that as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Sorry about that Alexa.

I just wanted to see if I could do it." she said handing the crayon back.

"Does Mommy know you have powers?" she asked her.

"Mmm-hmm she did.

That's why I went to the doctor's.

I won't be at school for a while." she answered.

Alexa was curious hearing that but heard the doorbell ring as the food was here as she smiled as she made her imaginary friend go back into her but would bring him back out later as she'd created him a few days ago.

She had created him because other kids didn't understand her as she was different knowing that ahe was a meta human.

She then followed her sister into the kitchen but didn't know somebody was watching.

It was a masked boy on a flying metal disc as electricity emitted from his hand as he decided to return home before his Dad and Sharon got worried but he needed to keep an eye on the sisters knowing they were new to the meta human thing.

He then remembered the older sister was starting at the special program in a few days and would see her there.


End file.
